Redakai: Gears of Kairu
by James S-310
Summary: Set in an alternative timeline, the forces of good and evil must fight a more deadly enemy that's immune to kairu attacks plus the only one who knows the enemy's weakness is Ky Stax but...you'll find out. Contains KyXMaya, please R&R :) Not recommended for children because of a little bit of excessive violence and blood and some bad language.
1. The begininng and prisonbreak

**Redakai: Gears of Kairu**

In an alternative timeline, both forces of good and evil are facing a common enemy, creatures from the underground called the Locusts. For unknown reasons these creatures are invulnerable to kairu attacks so any kairu warrior couldn't defeat them, if somebody who discovered the reason of the Locust's invulnerability that person was Ky Stax but he couldn't do anything since he was framed by the team Battacor and he was imprisoned and disposed of his kairu powers. Being in prison didn't bother him but what actually bothered him most is that one of his friends who knew he was innocent didn't do anything to help him.

Now, two years later after Ky's trial and the Locust invasion the former leader of team Stax was sitting in the bed of his cell until the steel door was blow.

-"Hmph, what are you two doin' here?" Ky said when he saw that Maya and Boomer were standing outside his cell.

-"Getting you out, you'll need this." Boomer said and he gave Ky his X-reader.

-"You two can get into a lot of trouble for doin' this." Ky declared.

-"Not anymore, things have change in the last two years." Maya said.

-"Is that so?" Ky said as he went to the armor locker near his cell, then he was wearing a black battle armor (A/N; which can be seen in the story's image)

-"Why that armor?" Maya asked.

-"We're gonna talk or we're gonna get outta here?" Ky said as he grabbed a hammerbust rifle near the exit of the cell's block.

-"All right, we'll take the short way." Ky said and he bashed the door next to them and they found two corpses without skin.

-"Oh my God…" Maya said shocked.

-"What the heck happened in this prison?" Boomer asked shocked.

-"You don't wanna know…" Ky said in a cold tone.

Later team Stax was fighting their way out against some Locust scouts; well actually Ky was fighting them by shooting at them.

-"Uh, Ky? You shouldn't be using that thing is not the way of a kairu warrior." Boomer said.

-"As I remembered Boomer, I'm not a kairu warrior anymore." Ky said so he and his team went back to the X-scaper.

-"So what's the story?" Ky asked to his old team.

-"Well we haven't been able to defeat those things in the last two years; we don't know why they're immune to our kairu attacks." Maya commented.

-"It's because those things used to lived underground and plus they were surrounded with the material that created the catalyst stone, so they have no problem fighting against you." Ky explained.

-"And there's no other way to stop them with our kairu attacks?" Boomer asked.

-"Nope." Ky responded.

-"But what if we train more to have our kairu attacks stronger? That way we can destroy them! What do you think, Ky?" Maya asked.

-"I think you're bad-shit crazy, that's what I think." Ky said leaving to his room.

-"Jeez, what's wrong with him?" Maya asked annoyed.

-"You don't remember?" Boomer asked.

-"Remember what?" Maya said confused.

-"During his trial you were the only one who could help him, but you didn't so in a matter to say you abandoned him in that prison, that's why he kind of hates you." Boomer said.

Despite of how bad does it sound it was true, during Ky's trial Maya could have say anything that could have proved his friend's innocence but she didn't said anything, the reason why she couldn't was unknown even for her maybe she was scared or something like that.

-"You guys better gear up." Ky said putting a big bag on the table of the X-scaper.

-"What's that?" Boomer asked.

-"I know you're not gonna like this, but it's the only way to we can fight against the Locust." Ky said as he grabbed weapons out of the bag.

He gave Boomer the Hammerbust rifle and a Sawed-off Shotgun; he gave Maya a Retro Lancer rifle which is an assault rifle with a knife under the cannon, and a Torque Bow which is like a gun and a bow combined and shoots explosive arrows. Finally Ky armed himself with a Lancer rifle similar to Maya's except that it has a chainsaw bayonet under the cannon, and a Gnasher shotgun.

-"But we can't use these things." Maya said.

-"You wanna survive the war or you wanna take shots from those grey assholes? It's the only way to fight them so deal with it." Ky said.

Later, the three kairu warriors were searching the streets for any survivor and for their bad luck they found a strike squad of Locusts.

-"What are we gonna do?"Boomer asked.

-"What kind of fucking question is that? We're obviously gonna fight them!" Ky said and he grabbed his Lancer rifle and started to shoot the enemy so Maya and Boomer grabbed their rifles and helped Ky against the Locusts, they were great kairu warriors but not very good shooters so it was difficult for them to shoot except for Ky because he learned how to shoot in prison. In the middle of the battle a Locust grub was holding a knife and he tried to stab Maya in the back.

-"Hands off, you piece of shit!" Ky shouted and he killed the Locust grub that was trying to kill Maya by cutting him in half with the chainsaw bayonet of his Lancer rifle. For Ky and Maya's bad luck they were all covered in the Locust grub's blood but Ky didn't had a problem with that.

-"Eww…" Maya said kind of shock.

-"Don't stand dare like a scare bitch, we have to help Boomer." Ky said so he and Maya ran to help their friend. The battle was intense and then Ky shot another Locust grub in the legs making him fall in the ground.

-"M-m-mercy…" The Locust grub said when he saw that Ky was looking with a rage look at him.

-"Fuck you dude." Ky said and he stomped the Locust grub's head with his foot.

-"Nothing like a well performed stomp." Ky said.

-"Ky, you're acting kind of violent lately." Boomer commented.

-"Sorry, but I really hate those assholes." Ky said.

Later the night had arrived so they needed to stay there for a while; luckily they found an abandoned hotel where they could stay for the night.

-"Okay, you guys find some rooms to sleep and I'll be guarding the entrance." Ky said so he was guarding the place in case the Locusts tried to attack during the night.

-"Ky? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Maya said appearing behind Ky.

-"What the hell do you want?" Ky asked angry.

-"Look I'm sorry about what happened two years ago, it's just that I was kind of scared of doing something that could fucked everything up." Maya said.

-"Don't worry, the past is the past." Ky said and he returned his look at the outside to keep an eye if the Locusts showed up.

-"Do you mind if I stay here?" Maya asked as she grabbed her Retro Lancer rifle and sat next to Ky.

-"Not at all." Ky said, as the hours passed Maya fell asleep so she lay down next to Ky and it looked like she was hugging him, this made him blush.

-"Awkward…nice but awkward." Ky said blushing a little now, he could at least have a moment of peace before tomorrow because things are going to get more serious.

**To be continued…**


	2. The search

**Chapter 2: The search**

The next day at 9:30 AM, Ky and his friends returned on their search for survivors.

-"We'll be lucky if we find somebody here." Boomer said.

-"We're gonna find people, nice or not." Ky said.

-"Let's hope you're right." Boomer replied.

They walked the streets for one hour until they found what it looked like a stranded post.

-"Maybe there are nice people inside?" Maya commented.

-"How we're gonna know? It's not like we're gonna just knock the door." Boomer said but while they were talking a stranded sniper spotted them and confounds them with Locust and so he took the shot, the shot almost hit Ky's head.

-"Jeez Louise! What the fuck!" Ky yelled.

-"Hey! Cease fire, dipshit! We're on your side!" Maya yelled.

-"Hehe, sorry." The stranded sniper said and he opened the door of the fortress to let Ky and his friends get inside.

-"It's amazing that many people survived the Locust invasion." Maya commented.

-"Yeah." Ky agreed.

-"So, what's these three kids bastards doing in my camp?" The stranded leader said.

-"Check your language bitch; we're only here to trade some stuff." Ky said.

-"And what that might be?" The stranded leader asked interest.

-"I got a GPS that marks the location of a safe zone away from any Locust squad and it's confirmed that, there's food and supplies also first aid you just have to get out of your camp and activate the GPS' signal so evacuation choppers come to your location and transport you to the safe zone." Ky explained.

-"In exchange of what?" The stranded leader asked.

-"I want some ammo and supplies, also where's the last place where Ekayon was seen." Ky said but Maya and Boomer where unknown of what their friend was trying to do.

-"That kid came here four days ago, he left saying he was heading to the trenches you have to find your way out of the city near the Basketball stadium, once you'll live the stadium you'll get to the trenches." The stranded leader said.

-"Thanks, happy travel." Ky said as he and his friends left and all the stranded in the camp were taken to the safe zone.

-"Why do you want to know where Ekayon is?" Maya asked.

-"Before my trial and imprisonment , he knew about the Locust as well and he told me that we can use a portable light mass bomb to destroy their tunnels underground, but he's the only who has the light mass bomb and the codes…I think." Ky said.

-"Yeah well, we better hurry up, because we got fucking Locust behind us!" Boomer said as a horde of Locust appeared behind them so they hided inside a courthouse.

-"I guess we'll be safe for…" Maya said until a big crash was heard.

-"What was that?" Boomer asked.

-"Sshh, quiet." Ky said in a low voice.

-"What is it?" Maya asked in a low voice as well.

-"A berserker, she can hear us, she can smell us." Ky said while three walls behind a big and disgusting blinded monster was walking through the courthouse smelling the sense of team Stax. Then back with team Stax they were spotted by a soldier who was hiding inside the courthouse for hours, his armor was similar to Ky's except that it was gray and blue and he was also wearing a helmet.

-"You kids, we have to get out of here now!" The soldier said sounding terrified but then the sound of a wall getting crushed nearby.

-"Oh shit, oh shit! We're fucked! I have to get outta here!" The soldier said scared and he ran to the hall.

-"Wait! Come back!" Ky said in a low voice but then the shadow of the Berserker could be seen and smashing the solider many times and a pool of blood was staining the floor.

-"Oh my God…" Maya said shocked.

-"How we're gonna defeat that thing?" Boomer asked and then Ky saw something inside a box where they were and he grabbed the Hammer of Dawn which was a gun-laser aimer that wherever it aimed, a heat ray from the satellites will strike where the laser aims.

-"Ok, I'll use the Hammer of Dawn but it needs to be outside, you guys stay here." Ky said putting his standard weapons in his back and grabbing the Hammer.

-"Are you sure?" Maya asked worried.

-"Don't worry, I'll be back I promise." Ky said.

-"Ok, be careful." Maya applied before Ky was looking for an exit outside the courthouse.

-"_So how you're gonna make that thing get outside?" _Boomer asked trough the communication.

-"Well, unfortunately all I have to do is get her to follow me." Ky said and the Berserker bashed the wall in front of Ky.

-"Ah, shit." Ky commented and he managed to lure the Berserker outside and killed her with the Hammer of Dawn.

-"Guys the Berserker is down, we can proceed." Ky said and his friends reached his location o continue their search for Ekayon.

Later, around 7:56 PM team Stax was getting near to Ekayon's last coordinates.

-"We're getting close." Boomer said.

-"yeah but we need to hurry, it's gonna get dark soon." Ky said.

-"Why? What happens if it gets dark?" Maya asked and Ky saw that the sun was leaving and the night was about to start so he shot at a gas tank with his gnasher shotgun to create fire.

-"Why the fire?" Boomer asked but then when the night came a horde of pure dark monsters rising from below the ground.

-"Shit! What's that?" Maya said.

-"Those things are the Kryll." Ky said.

-"So? What does that mean!?" Boomer asked.

-"It means they're like some fucking bats that fly around darkness and eat whatever is in their way." Ky explained.

-"So we're gonna have to shoot every gas tank we'll see?" Maya asked.

-"Yep, we need the light." Ky said.

Luckily the found a short way inside an apartment with lights, but when they left the place they spotted two stranded under light.

-"Hey, kids! Stay in the light or…" One of the stranded said until the light he was under shut down and the Kryll attacked him and his friend, when the light came back they had disappeared or it could be said that they were all over the place.

-"See what I meant?" Ky said to Boomer.

Three minutes later they found the road that led to the trenches but it was blocked by a huge wall of garbage.

-"Fan-bloody-tastic, now what?" Maya said.

-"I think there's a short way through the bar next to the blocked path." Boomer commented.

-"Great idea Boom, let's go." Ky said so he and his friends went to the abandoned bar but…they found Locust scouts searching for anything useful.

-"Hey guys, don't suppose I can get a glass of water?" Ky said and the Locust scouts turned their attention to team Stax.

-"ATTACK!" The Locust scout leader yelled and his squad proceeded to attack team Stax.

After the Locust scouts were defeated, a Locust drone appeared riding a monster-like tank called Seeder. The monster could shoot a poisonous ink out of its jaw, luckily Maya found a Mulcher machinegun so she started to shoot at the Seeder but when the Seeder was finally destroyed the Locust drone was still alive and the machinegun was overheated.

-"What am I supposed to do with this piece of shit?!" Maya shouted frustrated.

-"Maybe try to refresh it with the refreshing sequence?" Ky said sarcastically and then he shot the Locust drone in the leg to immobilize him.

-"Knowing your kind, you never travel in a single squad so there's another squad hiding somewhere around here…where is it?" Ky asked.

-"I'll never tell you!" The Locust drone declared.

-"Oh really?" Ky asked sarcastically so he ripped off the Locust drone's arm and smacked the drone's face with it.

-"Well?" Ky asked.

-" Trenches…They're in the trenches' entrance." The Locust drone said.

-"Nighty night." Ky said and he shot the Locust drone in the head.

-"Dude, we really need to talk about your bloodthirsty attitude." Boomer said sarcastically.

-"But that's what makes me handsome." Ky said.

-"Very handsome." Maya whispered while she was staring at Ky with a love glare without him to notice.

-"What did you said?" Ky asked curious.

-"uhh…nothing." Maya said blushing so she turned her head somewhere else so Ky wouldn't notice her face blushing.

Despite of how much he wanted to know what Maya said, he had to focus since he and his friends were getting close to the trenches ready to fight the Locust squad and to find their friend Ekayon.

**To be continued…**


	3. The big bang

**Chapter 3: The big bang**

When team Stax had finally abandoned the stadium, they knew they were getting close to the trenches.

-"That basketball stadium was really something." Maya commented.

-"Yeah…hey Ky, do you remember the semifinals between the Lakers and the Celtics three years ago?" Boomer asked.

-"I remember you owe me 20 bucks." Ky said laughing a little bit.

-"Yeah? I'll give them to you after the war." Boomer said laughing a bit too.

When they reached the trenches entrance, they saw the Locust squad guarding the entrance with machinegun turrets.

-"What the hell are those?" Boomer asked.

-"Hmph, smart bastards…looks like they made turrets out of old Lancers" Ky said.

-"Old lancers?" Maya asked confused.

-"In other words they're made of your Retro Lancer." Ky explained.

Attacking the Locusts straight ahead was suicide so they needed a plan; luckily Boomer had a smoke grenade.

-"we could use this to stun them, what do you say?" Boomer proposed.

-"It could work." Maya commented.

-"Well stop gaping shit and throw the grenade!" Ky said so Boomer threw the smoke grenade and stunned the Locusts and team Stax started to shoot them apart. During one of those moments one of the Locust was down but not killed so Ky used his Lancer rifle and he stabbed it in the drone's stomach and while the rifle was still inside he turned on the chainsaw bayonet, now that's called cleaning the stomach for free.

Meanwhile Boomer saw that a drone was trying to reach a snub pistol.

-"Oh, no you don't!" Boomer said as he grabbed the Locust's arm and ripped it off of him…plus he started to beat the drone to death with it.

-"I guess that's all of them." Ky said but then a Locust drone was right about to shoot his snub pistol but his head was completely destroyed by a headshot from a sniper.

-"Okay…what the fuck just happened?" Maya asked.

-"Seems we found our friend." Ky said and then Ekayon appeared jumping out of his hideout, his weapons were a Longshot sniper rifle and a Hammerbust rifle similar to Boomer's.

-"What brings you guys here?" Ekayon said.

-"You know it smart-ass, the light mass bomb." Ky said joking.

-"Oh right, here it is." Ekayon said showing the bomb which looked like a simple back bag.

-"That's the light mass bomb?" Boomer asked.

-"Yep, and you don't wanna be near it when it goes bang." Ekayon commented.

-"So, where to?" Maya asked.

-"We take the sublevels of the trenches to get down to the mines right to the Imlusion facility and detonate this thing, then the Locust tunnels will be bye-bye." Ky said so he and his friends went to the sublevels but the routes were guarded by more Locust.

-"Okay here's the plan, we'll attack from the sides do you understand?" Ky said.

-"Got it." Boomer and Ekayon said.

-"What about you Maya? Maya?" Ky said but Maya had already engaged her fight against the Locust and amazingly she won, even when a Locust drone was bleeding on the floor she grabbed her Retro Lancer rifle and she stabbed the knife bayonet in the drone's stomach and cut his throat with the bayonet.

-"Wow." Boomer and Ekayon said amazed.

-"Yeah, she's as lethal as she's beautiful." Ky commented amazed as well but Maya heard what he said so she smiled, then they continued their way to the mines.

-"Hey, I heard what you said." Maya whispered to Ky and he was blushing hard.

-"Uhh…let's just get to the mines." Ky said blushing.

After some minutes looking for their objective, they arrived to the Imulsion facility.

-"Finally! There it is." Ekayon commented.

-"Okay here's the plan: Maya, you and I will go straight ahead…Boomer, Ekayon you two flank right and provide support above all protect the light mass bomb, got it?" Ky ordered.

-"Got it." Maya, Boomer and Ekayon said.

While they were heading to their way they heard something.

-"What was that?" Maya asked.

-"It's just the wind." Ky said.

_-"Yeah right, when's the last time the wind said "hostiles" to you?" _Ekayon said through the communication since he and Boomer were on the other side, then Ky had spotted a Locust grub different to the others.

_-"Uh, does aren't drones."_ Boomer said.

-"Ah shit, looks like they upgraded." Ky said.

_-" They're called Theron Guards." _Ekayon said.

-"You think they know why we're here?" Maya asked.

-"Well we're not here to sell cookies, so I guess they know something's up." Ky said.

Then the Theron Guards started to open fire at team Stax, and for worse these guards were harder to defeat.

-_"Therons are tougher than drones, faster too." _Ekayon said.

-"You think?! I haven't notice!" Ky said sarcastically but angry at the same time.

Even after all the fight the Theron Guards gave, they were defeated by the kairu warriors until one last Theron was left.

-"Let's make this quick." Boomer said as he grabbed his Hammerbust rifle to finish the Theron but Ky stopped him.

-"Ever heard of ladies first?" Ky said as he looked at Maya so it meant that Maya would have the honor to kill the last Theron.

-"It'll be a pleasure." Maya said as she grabbed her Retro Lancer rifle and ran straight ahead against the Theron Guard performing a Retro Lancer bayonet charge by stabbing the knife of the weapon killing the Theron.

-"Okay guys, time to go home. Ekayon, plant the light mass bomb and let's get the hell outta here." Ky said.

After Ekayon planted the bomb thy headed for the exit and saw how the bomb had explode.

-"We did it!" Boomer said in a victory tone.

-"Two years of war finally over." Ekayon said.

-"I guess now we can go home." Ky said.

-"Yeah, I'm done you know? I could use some company now that the war's over." Maya said and Ky blushed.

-"Uh…I better…uh." Ky said as Maya was closing at him to kiss him until Ekayon found something.

-"Guys…" Ekayon said.

-"What is it?" Ky asked.

-"Something happened." Ekayon said worried.

**To be continued…**


	4. Killing's what I do best

**Chapter 4: Killing's what I do best**

-"What do you mean it didn't work?" Ky asked pissed.

-"I mean that the shit bag of the light mass bomb didn't deliver the goods! Sure, it destroyed a good percentage of the Locust tunnels but not all of them because the tunnels are thousands." Ekayon explained.

-"Oh, this is bullshit!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Maya asked.

-"Not sure." Ky said.

-"We could have one last chance." Ekayon said.

-"Like what?" Boomer asked.

-"If we all remember the fortress of Lokar is huge so…if we destroy it, it will sink into the tunnels alongside the water sinking all of the Locust tunnels."

-"Breaking into the fortress of the most evil mastermind…Are you fucking nuts!?" Maya said.

-"What other choice do we have?" Ekayon said.

-"He's right, we got no choice." Ky said.

Then team Stax alongside Ekayon went to Lokar's hideout to sink it and destroy the Locust tunnels once and for all.

-"Okay…here's the plan, Boomer you and Ekayon will infiltrate the fortress trough the back entrance and try to find the support system to destroy it so this place will sink, Maya and I will head to the main entrance and distract any of Lokar's forces and any Locust that'll appear…luckily will get the chance to take down the evil old man or any of the E-teens." Ky explained.

-"You really sound like a bloodthirsty bastard, you know?" Boomer commented.

-"Hey, I'm only doing my job." Ky said.

-"Your job, huh?" Maya asked.

-"Yep, 'cause killing's what I do best." Ky said and with that they left.

Inside Lokar's hideout, team Stax found that the master of darkness was actually holding prisoners to test some kind of ability to make him more powerful even to kill the Locusts.

_-"How's it going there?" _Boomer asked trough the communication.

-"it's freaking boring in here…no Locust, no E-teens, no nothing." Ky said until he an Maya found a big-sealed steel door.

-"How we're gonna pass trough?" Maya asked.

-"Simple, with a bang and you're gonna make it." Ky said so Maya grabbed her Torque Bow.

-"All right…shoot to the center so the door will blow up entirely." Ky applied.

But when Maya shoot the explosive arrow it hit the left of the door, she shoot three times now and failed the three times.

-"Shit! I can't shoot at the center; this thing is so powerful when it shoots." Maya said.

-"No worries, I'll teach you." Ky said as he grabbed Maya's arms and putted them in apposition more efficient to shoot without missing the target, obviously Maya was blushing since Ky was way close to her.

-"Try it now." Ky said and when Maya shot the arrow, it destroyed the door.

-"It worked!" Maya said.

When they entered the room, they found prisoners cages and for Ky's bad luck and for Maya's good luck they found Kieran McCann imprisoned.

-"Kieran? What are you doing here?" Maya asked.

-"Those E-teens ambushed me yesterday and dragged me here." McCann said so Ky used the chainsaw bayonet of his Lancer rifle to open the locks of the king's cell.

-"You better move, you don't wanna find any Locust." Ky said.

-"Locust?" McCann said confused.

-"The main menace, in what kind of fucking castle have you been hiding?" Ky said sounding pissed.

-"You're more beautiful every time, Maya." McCann said and Maya was blushing hard while she was smiling, but Ky was feeling kind of jealous, during the way they found a Locust grub searching the area so Ky cut him in half with the chainsaw bayonet of his Lancer.

-"Gee, what are this guys made of? Maybe shit?" Ky commented after he smelled the Locust meat, later they continued their way but they found more Locust inside.

-"There must be a way to pass them." McCann said.

-"Turn to the right and you two will find Boomer and Ekayon, once they're done with the support system get out of here. I'll deal with the Locust." Ky said as he entered the room full of Locust.

-"Are you insane?!" Maya said.

-"Just shut the fuck up and run away with your boyfriend." Ky said pissed and he grabbed his Snub pistol and shot to the door controls to seal the door.

-"Hostile!" A Locust grub yelled when he spotted Ky.

-"Finally, since killing's what I do best it's time to get the job done." Ky commented to himself.

_-"Ky Stax! Open the door! Open this fucking door right now!" _Maya shouted, crying a little bit, trough her communicator.

-"Nope." Ky said and he turned off his communicator.

Even with hundreds of Locust drones in that hall room, Ky managed to kill them all, he even killed one by punching him in the face until the drone's whole head was squashed. After Ky's rampage against the Locust he heard that another grub squad was trying to blow up the wall in front of him, luckily Ky found that a grub was still alive so he used the drone as a meat shield.

After he killed three drones, Ky remembered that he still had a few more frag grenades so he grabbed one and stabbed it in the drone's back who he was using as a meat shield.

-"Tagging time, bitch!" Ky shouted as he kicked the drone with the frag grenade in his back and it exploded alongside the rest of the Locust squad.

-"You've left the path of a kairu warrior, Ky Stax." Lokar said appearing out of nowhere.

-"You got some guts to appear in the middle of a massacre." Ky said.

-"I must thank you since you've eliminated the invaders in my lair." Lokar said.

-"Laugh while you can old man, after the Locusts are down for good you're next." Ky said.

-"Oh I won't, in fact I believe you're the one who's gonna perish by now." Lokar said as he was making a huge kairu energy ball.

-"I'm surprised you survived two years in a cell but now you're gonna…" Lokar said until Ky grabbed a Boltok pistol, which was a six bullet pistol strong enough to blow up an entire head, and shot it at Lokar's face.

-"The so called master of all kairu couldn't stop one single bullet." Ky said after he killed Lokar but then the energy attack of Lokar fell into the ground which made a big hole and made Ky fall down.

Meanwhile Maya and king McCann had found Boomer and Ekayon.

-"Hey guys, did you made it?" Maya asked.

-"No, we had to retreat since there were many grubs." Ekayon said.

-"Wait, where's Ky?" Boomer asked.

-"He's covering our backs to get out of here." McCann said.

Meanwhile Ky woke up after his fall down and he found what it looked like an structure underground.

-"this must be the Locust's civilization." Ky commented until he heard a familiar female voice.

-_"My, my…if isn't the handsome Ky Stax himself, I was hoping for you to get here sweetie."_

-"Holy shit, it…it is her." Ky said nervous.

**To be continued…**


	5. So she's the queen

**Chapter 5: So she's the queen**

The destruction of Lokar's lair was a failure because of many Locusts protecting the support system since they were aware of team Stax's plan.

Meanwhile Maya, Boomer, Ekayon and McCann were trying to look for an exit.

-"We should be looking for Ky, he may need our help." Boomer said.

-"But he said he didn't need our help…" Maya said but then she realized that she was acting like a total bitch every time McCann was near her and she also knew that Ky had some feelings for her even if he didn't showed them to her.

-"You're right, Ky's our friend and we gotta help him." Maya said.

-"Are you mad? We can't go back there!" McCann said.

-"But we gotta help him." Maya said.

-"No we don't, he decided to meet his fate and we must find the exit." McCann said but Maya only punched him in the face.

-"You fucking jerk-faced coward! What did I ever see in you?" Maya shouted angry.

-"Ky's my friend and there's no way I'm leaving him behind! The exit is just next to you so why don't you go to hide to your fucking castle!" Maya applied shouting angry again and with that her friends and her left to find their leader.

Meanwhile Ky was in the Locust civilization trying to find a way out of there, he could feel that he was going nuts since every 15 minutes that female voice started to talk.

_-"You're getting warmer Ky, come find me…you know you want to."_

-"She again…please, let me being wrong on whom this is." Ky said while he was getting closer to the sound of the voice, if that was weird what was weirder was that many Locust drones were staring at Ky while he was making his way to the sound of the voice, but the drones didn't attacked him in fact they let him go to wherever he was going.

Later he approached to what it looked like the Locust palace, which it meant that the Locust queen was inside the palace, but when he entered one of the rooms this one closed itself.

_-"Better go back little bug, before you get squashed…bet you can't handle this."_

Then many air vents opened and many monkey-dog monsters started to get out of the air vents.

-"I can't believe it, Wretches!" Ky thought and he used his Gnasher Shotgun to kill all the Wretches.

Finally he reached the throne room and he couldn't believe what he saw.

-"Oh, fuck." Ky whispered when he saw who's sitting in the Locust throne.

Meanwhile the rest of team Stax arrived to the room where Ky was fighting the grubs.

-"Holy shit! What the fuck happened here?" Ekayon said.

-"Whatever happened, it was big." Boomer commented.

-"Where's Ky? You think he's down there?" Maya asked while she was pointing to the big hole in the ground.

-"Only one way to find out." Ekayon said and he pushed Maya and Boomer into the hole, later he jumped too.

-"Was that really necessary, shithead?" Maya asked pissed to Ekayon.

-"Hey, no risks, no treasure." Ekayon commented.

-"Yeah, real fu…GHAA!" Boomer exclaimed when he found out he landed on Lokar's corpse.

-"Is that Lokar?" Maya asked.

-"Jeez, what happened to him?" Boomer asked.

-"Somebody blew his head off with a Boltok pistol shot.

-"I have a feeling that Ky's responsible for this." Boomer commented.

-"Well, we're gonna find him soon if we follow the footprints." Maya said so she and her friends started to follow the footprints of Ky's combat boots.

Meanwhile Ky was shocked when he found out that the voice he heard and the Locust queen was princess Diara.

-"You look shocked, honey." Diara said while she was sitting in the throne.

-"Diara? I was hoping I was wrong." Ky said.

-"What are you doing here?" Ky asked.

-"Isn't it obvious? I'm the Locust queen." Diara explained.

-"How can you be the Locust queen if you're…different to them?" Ky asked.

-"Well my children lived underground many years so I gave them a chance to be in the surface and conquer it also since they didn't had a leader, they made m their queen." Diara said.

-"Where's Tenny and Koz?" Ky asked to make sure she didn't lost sanity.

-"Oh, they weren't so loyal to my new kingdom." Diara said.

-"You killed your own teammates and half life in the earth, so you can be a queen and have a fancy underground palace!?" Ky said extremely angry.

-"But it's totally worth it, we're winning this war." Diara said and then a Locust drone entered the throne room.

-"Excuse me, your highness." The drone said.

-"What is it?" Diara asked.

-"We found intruders outside the palace and we captured them, shall we make them enter?" The drone asked.

-"Go on." Diara said.

Then the drone brought Maya, Boomer and Ekayon inside the throne room.

-"Well, the rest of the team came to save their leader." Diara commented.

-"Princess Diara? What the fuck…" Boomer asked.

-"She's the queen of the Locust." Ky said.

-"WHAT?!" Maya, Boomer and Ekayon exclaimed.

-"Listen Ky, being a queen is so hard for me and I could really use some help, so I'm offering you this: Come with me, be my king." Diara offered.

-"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Ky said angry.

-"I beg your pardon? No one ever had the honor of having this offer." Diara said.

-"Why the fuck should I become your king?" Ky asked.

-"Think about it, handsome…humanity's losing this war, you could be on the winner side, besides you don't have anything attached to the side you're on now." Diara said.

-"I have my friends." Ky said.

-"If you want, Boomer and Ekayon can come as well but about that bitch of Maya…" Diara said.

-"What did you just called me?" Maya said obviously pissed.

-"She never showed that she loves you, right? I mean I'm better for you, she only loves that stupid king, remember?" Diara said and Ky started to think about it, Diara was right because he could feel that Maya only cared that asshole of McCann.

-"Sorry, but I rather eat the meat of your fucking drones that being your king." Ky said and he threw a smoke grenade in front of Diara and her Locust drones, with the enemy stunned he freed their friends and managed to leave the palace.

Later team Stax reached a Locust communication and engineering central, inside there were the structures plans so they were looking for an exit meanwhile Diara was giving her speech to the Locust drones about their supposed victory and their right to be in the world and then Boomer grabbed a microphone in the comms central.

-"Team Stax's in your house, bitch! You hear that shit!? You grub-ass bitches are going down! Way down! So down that you won't be able to stand! You'll be thinking: Oh mommy, don't let the bad man hurt us, FUCK YOU! 'Because we'll kick your asses!" Boomer shouted.

-"Gee, somebody's mad." Ekayon said joking.

While Ekayon was searching the exit, Maya tried to talk to Ky.

-"Ky…I just…" Maya said.

-"Don't wanna hear it." Ky said angry.

-"But…" Maya said again but Ky aimed his Gnasher shotgun right at her face.

-"I said I don't wanna fucking hear it." Ky said angry.

He may be angry by now, but Maya is not a girl easy to defeat so she was gonna talk to him one way or another.

But now the problem is get out of the underground.

**To be continued…**


	6. The few seconds return of the Radikkor

**Chapter 6: The few seconds return of the Radikkor**

-"Would you mind to tell me what the fuck happened back there?" Boomer said.

-"You mean that how Diara became the Locust queen?" Ky said serious.

-"No, I'm talking about watermelons…OF COURSE I'M TALKING ABOUT THE LOCUST QUEEN!" Boomer said.

-"well, it seems that sometime when her team was…I don't know looking for kairu maybe, they found those Locust grubs and since you know the grubs are ass-stupid, I bet they believed whatever Diara told them…later she started her all-out war against humanity and us so she and her drones started killed many people along the years, even her own teammates." Ky explained.

-"So that's why she's the Locust queen." Ekayon commented.

-"So what now?" Maya asked.

-"We'll find a way outta here, no matter where we'll go we have to get back to Lokar's lair and destroy it." Ky said.

Later team Stax found the exit out of the underground only to find themselves in an abandoned village.

-"Great, now what do we do?" Ekayon said.

-"Hey, what about that APC?" Boomer said while he was pointing at a tank-like battle vehicle.

-"It looks damaged." Maya commented.

-"No problem, Boomer can fix anything…he only needs the right parts." Ekayon said.

-"All right…Ekayon, you and Boomer stay here and fix that APC while Ky and I will check the perimeter." Maya said while she was pushing Ky away with herself.

Three minutes later, Ky and Maya were 15 blocks away from their friends.

-"Okay, What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ky asked.

-"Do you ever stop being such an angry dork?" Maya said.

-"What do you want?" Ky asked.

-"I want you to listen to me, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry…why can't you understand that?" Maya said feeling that some tears were trying to get out of her eyes.

-"Because I lost half of my human heart back in prison…you were the only thing in my life that made me human in the inside…but now I have nothing left." Ky said and Maya couldn't believe what he said.

-"Then I'll make your inside human again." Maya said and she grabbed Ky from his neck and she was about to kiss him.

-"get out of the way, bitch." Ky said.

-"What?" Maya asked angry until Ky pushed her away and tackled a Locust grenadier that was trying to throw a grenade while he was hidden, then Ky used the grenadier as a meat shield and started to shoot at another four grenadiers and then Ky grabbed the grenadier's grenade and planted it on his back.

-"Here's your grenade, motherfucker!" Ky yelled and he kicked the grenadier to his colleagues and then…boom!

-"I hope you weren't calling me bitch." Maya said staring at Ky.

-"Why would I?" Ky said and Maya only smiled and blushed.

-"Hey! Where are you going?" Maya asked.

-"If those grubs were here, more will come in no time…we gotta go, now!" Ky said so he and Maya ran to find their friends.

-"Boomer, what's the situation of that APC?" Ky asked.

_-"APC's online and ready to go, just waiting for you, guys." _Boomer said trough communicator.

When Ky and Maya reached the APC alongside Boomer and Ekayon, they were ready to go until their path to the APC was block by a kairu attack.

-"WHAT THE…?!" Ekayon said.

-"Surprised to see us, team Stax?" Techris said.

-"The Radikkor? I'm surprised you're not dead yet." Ky commented coldly.

-"Don't get too cocky Ky, it's time for our rivalry to end." Zane declared.

-"Kairu challenge!" Zane applied.

-"Challenge denied." Ky said.

-"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Zair mocked.

-"Well I don't know if you guys aren't very bright or that you became fucking psychopaths, but in case you didn't notice everyone is a war with the Locusts! And I'm taking a wild guess and say that you already know that Diara is the Locust queen."Ky said.

-"Yes, we do…but that won't change your fate!" Zane yelled and he shot his anti-matter beam against Ky but he evaded it.

Later Zane was trying to shoot his attack at Maya but Ky tackled Zane to the ground and started to hit him in the face many times.

-"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Ky yelled while he as punching Zane and he stopped when he realized that he was punching the ground, it meant that he squashed Zane's head. Zair and Techris stared shocked to the headless corpse of their leader.

-"Get in our way again, and you'll meet your so called leader again." Ky declared so the rest of the team Radikkor ran away.

-"That was a little bit excessive." Maya aid.

-"Sorry, but I couldn't allow Zane to hurt you." Ky said and Maya blushed by that, later she kissed Ky on his cheek.

-"Come on Gear of kairu, we gotta go." Maya said sarcastically.

Later team Stax was heading to Lokar's lair using the APC, while the road to their destination they were listening some Jazz.

-"Ekayon, turn that shit off!" Ky said while they were getting close to the end of the war.

**To be continued…**


	7. The giant worm

**Chapter 7: The giant worm**

Team Stax was close to Lokar's lair to finally take it down, along the way there were many dead soldiers because of the Locust.

-"Let's do it." Boomer said but then a shot almost blew Boomer's head off.

-"What the fuck man!?" Boomer exclaimed and a young private marine appeared.

-"Sorry guys, I thought you were grubs." The marine said.

-"It's okay, kid." Ky said, he called the marine kid because he looked like 15 years old and team Stax had grow up since the Locust invasion was two years ago so team Stax was in their 17 years.

-"It's kind of dangerous for you to be out here." Maya said.

-"I know, but my squad was ambushed and I'm the only survivor." The marine said.

-"What's your name?" Ekayon asked.

-"I'm Jimmy Stevenson." Jimmy said introducing himself.

-"I'm Ky Stax…these are my friends Maya, Boomer and Ekayon." Ky said introducing himself and his friends.

-"We're on our way to destroy a structure powerful enough to sink all the Locust tunnels." Ekayon said.

-"I might help with it." Jimmy said so he joined team Stax on their quest to sink the Locust tunnels.

Meanwhile in the Locust underground palace, Locust queen Diara was planning the next move for her grubs to do, also she's been informed about team Stax's plan to sink the Locust tunnels.

-"Ky Stax seems to be as persistent as his father, it's just what I'm looking in the perfect king for my kingdom…he'll become my king even if he doesn't want to." Diara said and she called in one of her royal Theron Guards.

-"Team Stax must not approach Lokar's lair for anything you must killed them, but bring me Ky Stax alive...send he worm." Diara said.

-"Yes." The Theron guard said and he left.

Meanwhile back in the surface, team Stax and soldier Stevenson had reached Lokar's lair.

-"Holy shit! This place's huge!" Jimmy said.

-"Just imagine what's gonna be the explosion like once we take it down." Maya said.

Once inside they found the entrance to the support system, it was blocked by a steel door.

-"And fucking great…what are we gonna do?" Ekayon said but the door was totally destroyed by a Boomshot shot, Boomer's special weapon.

-"Never mess with the Boomshot." Boomer said sarcastically and he proceeded to enter to the room.

-"Wow." Ky said.

-"Yep." Maya agreed.

-"I don't want to fight against that." Ekayon commented.

-"Word, man." Jimmy agreed.

-"Okay let's find those support systems and blow this fucking place, Billy you'll cover the door." Ky said.

-"Yes sir." Jimmy said.

-"Cut the sir shit off kid, we're not that formal." Ky said.

-"Understood." Jimmy said.

By the time they found the support system, they shut it down and ran out of Lokar's lair to see it sink.

-"Three, two, one…" Ekayon counted but the structure was still undamaged.

-"What the hell happened?" Jimmy asked.

-"I don't know, it should've go down and make a big hole with water." Ekayon said.

-"Yet it still there." Ky said and then an earthquake could be heard and felt.

-"What's going on?" Maya asked worried.

-"I don't know…but it's big!" Boomer said and then the ground started to open under them and made them fall into a whole, but what it was weirder was that the whole had fangs.

Later when everybody recovered their consciousness, wherever they were the place was brighter by some kind of biological-chemical lights.

-"Is everybody all right?" Ky asked.

-"Yeah, but our noses won't…this place smells like some fucking crap." Boomer said.

-"No shit Einstein…but the floor feels like crap." Maya commented.

-"We gotta get out of this cave." Ky said.

-"Umm, guys? I don't think we're on a cave." Jimmy commented.

Then another earthquake inside the so called cave appeared and the smell was horrible, plus the floor felt like if it was made of meat.

-"Shit, we're inside a giant worm!" Ekayon said.

-"WHAT?" Maya exclaimed.

-"That explains why Lokar's lair didn't sank; this worm is right under it." Ky said.

-"So what now?" Jimmy asked.

-"We'll find the exit." Boomer said.

-"If I remember well, this worm's heart should be right on our left." Ekayon said.

-"How do you know about it?" Maya asked.

-"Some of us investigate on the present facts Maya, not in the past." Ekayon said.

-"So what's the plan?" Ky asked.

-"Putting it scientifically? We need to blow its brains out its ass!" Ekayon suggested.

Later team Stax and Stevenson reached what it looked a giant worm heart.

-"And here it is." ekayon said.

-"Gee, it's huge!" Jimmy said.

-"Yeah, just as big as Boomer's ego." Ky mocked.

-"Ha-ha-ha." Boomer laughed sarcastically.

Then Ekayon planted ten frag grenades in the heart of the worm and when it exploded, half of the worm exploded too and team Stax escaped the worm through its blood.

-"EWW! That was just gross! I never wanna do that fucking thing again!" Maya exclaimed while she was cleaning the blood off her body.

-"Same here."Boomer, Ekayon, Jimmy and Ky said as well.

Later after the return to the surface they saw Lokar's lair collapse and sinking alongside the cold water to the Locust tunnels.

-"At last!" Jimmy yelled.

-"If you say so kid." Maya said.

-"Um…guys? We've unexpected guests." Boomer said and they saw behind them like 50 Theron guards heading towards them.

-"Let's end this." Ky said but Jimmy stopped them.

-"Don't you all wanna try some special weapons?" Jimmy said and he gave Maya two Gorgon Pistols which were like sub machine guns, he gave Ky a Scorcher rifle which as a flamethrower and later he gave Ekayon a Digger launcher which it could launch small missiles underground and pop out when an enemy is nearby, Boomer didn't need one since he had his Boomshot.

15 minutes later the Theron guards were vanquished, with the only Locusts left dead now the war was over…or not?

Some mountains not far away to team Stax location, Locust queen Diara was watching team Stax while she was riding a huge wasp-like flying creature.

-"They believe they have won, but they're just some blind fools…we will fight and fight until we'll win this war and every single human on this planet will be death, even Ky Stax…he would have been the perfect king." Diara commented while she watched team Stax fulled of rage.

**To be continued…**


	8. Don't make a promise you can't keep

**Chapter 8: Don't make a promise you can't keep**

It's been seven months since the sinking of Lokar's lair, now soldier Jimmy Stevenson had joined team Stax in their quest to hunt down every Locust left, as time passed Jimmy had been well protected from any damaged because of Ky and Maya, so Jimmy was starting to look at them as a parent-like figures.

Now team Stax was on its way to what it looked like a new Locust palace under construction.

-"We'll arrive in ten minutes." Boomer said while he was driving the APC with Jimmy as the co-pilot.

-"Hey guys." Ekayon said to Ky who were cleaning his weapons, and to Maya who was reading a book.

-"What do you want?" Ky asked.

-"You think it's a good idea to let the kid be in the team?" Ekayon said.

-"Yep, the kid is skilled and brave…he'll definitely help us to finish the grubs once and for all." Ky said.

-"Sure, besides you two are like his parents." Ekayon mocked laughing a little.

-"What?" Ky and Maya exclaimed.

-"C'mon guys, you two look like a couple since Ky acts like a father to the kid and Maya acts like a mother to the kid." Ekayon teased so Ky and Maya looked at each other while they were blushing.

Later team Stax arrived to the location but the entrance looked blocked because of some grubs had some huge bug-like catapults.

-"This amount of security, you think Diara's in there?" Maya asked.

-"Many grubs protecting the queen, yeah she should be there." Jimmy said.

So team Stax won't be detected they had to separate in the next order:

Ky and Maya would head to the main halls of the palace trough the back door.

Jimmy would stay cover not too far from the main door so he'll wait for Ky's signal to blow it up.

Boomer and Ekayon would try to sneak under the palace trough a supposed secret entrance, but it wouldn't be what they expected.

Some minutes later Ky and Maya were approaching the throne room.

-"Ekayon, how's everything in your end?" Ky asked.

-_"Oh, real nice, if you can say so." _Ekayon said.

-"Hey Maya, can you find where's Boomer and Ekayon's position?" Ky asked and Maya grabbed a map nearby.

-"Okay…if we're here near the throne room, they should be in…the sewer system?" Maya said.

-_"There's shit everywhere!" _Ekayon exclaimed.

_-"C'mon Ekayon, this helps you to build your immune system." _Boomer said.

_-"Yeah, it builds a lot of diseases too!" _Ekayon said.

Then Ky and Maya were standing above a sewer hole which was protected by bars.

-"Hi, boys." Ky said when Boomer and Ekayon appeared under Ky and Maya.

-"Ha! How's the water in there?" Maya mocked.

-"Oh good, why don't you come down here and try it! It's a fucking party down here!" Ekayon said.

-"No thanks." Maya said.

-"Okay people, let's move out." Ky said.

Then they spotted that the throne room's gate was protected by Theron guards.

-"What now?" Maya asked.

-"Now we set them a trap…now!" Ky said trough his communicator and Jimmy threw five Frag grenades and blew up the main door, this caused that every Locust grub including the Theron guards to check out what happened, even the grubs that were protecting the sewer entrance. Once they were gone Boomer and Ekayon were able to regroup with the rest.

-"Hey guys." Boomer said.

-"You guys look good, smell good too." Ky commented.

-"I don't wanna hear it man, not a word." Ekayon said pissed.

-"Whatever you say Ekayon." Maya said.

Then team Stax bashed the throne room's gate but there was nobody there.

-"What the fuck?" Maya said.

-"There isn't shit here." Boomer commented and then a recorded voice started.

-_"Greetings team Stax, if this message started it means that you've reached my throne room…ha! You are nothing but naïve fools you can't stop me and my people, our victory is closer by the second but to ensure it I will make sure that the greatest threat will be vanquished, and that means all of you." _

Then the door closed itself and the lights turned off, but many small red lights started to appear in every part of the walls, ground and roof.

-"What's that?" Ekayon asked nervous.

-"Those are bombs!" Jimmy said.

-"How we're gonna get outta here?" Ky asked.

-"Stand back!" Boomer said and he shot to the ground with his Boomshot and made an escape route.

When they reached what it looked like the prisoners cells the explosion had ceased, when they found the exit it was sealed by a steel door which could only be opened by two switches, one was already pulled but the second one was jammed so Ky tried to pull it but it was no use until Jimmy gave him his combat knife to pull it.

-"Thanks kid." Ky said after he pulled the second switch and he was giving Jimmy his knife back.

-"Keep it." Jimmy said smiling.

Later when they found the way out of the prisoners cell block, many Locusts grubs appeared meaning that they were waiting for them to get out.

-"Well, shit." Ky said.

Then team Stax started to attack the Locust grubs and killing as much as they could, of course that when a grub was bleeding on the floor it meant that he was to be executed.

Boomer squashed a drone's head by throwing his Boomshot at it.

Maya squashed a grub's arm with her feet and punched its head with her Gorgon pistol.

Ky stabbed his Scorcher rifle in a grub's stomach and incinerated him from the inside.

They putted a good fight but there were many Locusts and Diara was escaping in her big flying bug to an abandoned island, plus Jimmy spotted a chopper that was still working.

-"Guys get inside the chopper I'll buy you some time!" Jimmy exclaimed.

-"What?" Ky asked.

-"We're not leaving you here!" Maya said.

-"There's no time! Go!" Jimmy said and he managed to get all the members of team Stax into the chopper and activate its auto-pilot.

_"Jimmy, what the fuck are you doing?!" Ky yelled.

-"Saving your lives." Jimmy said.

-"No! Open this door!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"Don't do this, kid!" Ekayon yelled as well.

-"We'll make it; all of us just come with us! I promise!" Maya yelled.

-"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Jimmy whispered and he activated the chopper's auto-pilot making team Stax to fly away while he was fighting against the Locust but he got overwhelmed soon.

-"Last words?" A Locust Drone said holding Jimmy's neck.

-"Yeah, eat shit!" Jimmy said and he activated all of his grenades he was holding make the grubs and himself to blow up.

-"Fuck, no." Ekayon said.

-"He's…gone." Maya said.

-"Somebody's gonna pay…somebody's gonna fucking pay!" Boomer exclaimed.

Ky was the only one silent and he was holding Jimmy's combat knife, then he looked at Maya who hold his hand, they were like parents for the kid.

-"What's the plan?" Maya asked.

-"Now is time to set the score." Ky said and he deactivated the chopper's auto-pilot and they headed to the abandoned island.

**To be concluded…**


	9. Now is time to set the score

**Final chapter: Now is time to set the score**

**A/N: (Welcome to the climax of the story!)**

Full of anger, team Stax was on their way to the abandoned island where Locust queen Diara was hiding, she picked a good place to hide since nobody would check on an island where many experiments were tested including nuke warheads.

-"Let's get this over with already; I've got enough shit in this gun to fill Diara with holes." Ekayon said.

-"You'll get your chance." Boomer said.

-"Wherever that bitch's hiding, I'll find her and rip her apart." Maya commented.

-"The kid got us this far, let's make it worthy." Ky said and then he and his friends exit the chopper and approached inside the island.

-"Jeez, and this place is supposed to be abandoned?" Ky said when he saw that in the island there were structures that were undamaged and habitable.

-"I'm not surprised why that fucking bitch was hiding here." Maya said.

Later they were approaching the biggest building of the island and once they entered it, they spotted a Theron guard squad guarding the stairs.

-"Therons, take cover and be stealth." Ky whispered.

-"Ky, we ain't got all our way here to be stealth…we got a score to settle." Boomer said.

-"You're right." Ky said and everyone triggered their weapons at the same time ambushing the Theron guards.

-"Surprise bitches! Guess whose back!" Boomer exclaimed while he and Ekayon were killing many Therons with their Hammerbust rifles, Ky and Maya were doing the same with their Lancer and Retro Lancer rifles.

-"Incoming, motherfucker!" Maya shouted as she killed a Theron by Retro charging him.

-"Fuck you!" Ky shouted as he punched a Theron and shot him with his Gnasher shotgun, making the guard fly in four different directions.

After team Stax had killed all of the Therons, they went to find the elevator but in the middle of their way they found a suitcase full of experiments case files. Many were abandoned like the island but there was one that was still functioning.

The experiment that wasn't abandoned was a device that could destroy any DNA that wasn't human and it could be expanded all around the world and even better the device was in the top of the building.

-"You know what that means?" Ekayon said once he finished reading the file.

-"The solution to end this war once and for all is at the top of this building." Boomer said.

-"And that might be why Diara came here, to destroy the device!" Ky explained.

-"We can't afford to lose it, if we lose that device we'll lose everything we got." Maya said.

-"Right let's get there ASAP." Ky ordered.

Later team Stax used the elevator to get to the top of the building and they were getting frustrated by the sound of a recorded announce.

_-"Welcome to the Paradise Hotel, the place where you can enjoy your dreams of having a beautiful vacation, we ensure a dedicated…"_

-"Can't we kill this fucking noise!?" Ky exclaimed and Ekayon grabbed his Snub pistol and shot at the microphones where the noise was coming from.

-"Yeah, we can." Ekayon said.

-" Hey Ky." Boomer said.

-"What?" Ky asked and Boomer gave Ky the 20 bucks he owed him

-"The 20 bucks I owe you, I know I told I'll give them to you after the war but better late than ever right?" Boomer said and Ky laughed a little bit.

Later when team Stax had arrived at the top of the building, they found the device was still intact.

-"Whoa, it's huge." Maya exclaimed.

-"Let's get this over with already." Ky said and Ekayon found the device's terminal and programmed the device.

-"It'll start in 30 minutes." Ekayon commented.

-"Ok, head back to the chopper and patrol the sky for everything." Ky said.

-"You got it." Ekayon said and he left to find the chopper.

_-"NO! I will not allow this!"_

Then team Stax turned behind them to see where that voice did came from, ten seconds later Diara appeared riding her huge flying bug-like creature.

-"I will not let you destroy my people; we have our right to live in this world." Diara said.

-"To hell with you and your fucking grubs! You're all going down!" Ky exclaimed.

-"I thought you could become my king Ky, but now you shall perish with your pathetic friends!" Diara said and her huge bug started to spit fire out of its mouth.

-"God damn it! Why does the bad guys always get the good shit?!" Boomer yelled.

-"I don't know, but its bad shit!" Maya said.

Team Stax was having a not so good battle against Diara and her flying bug spitfire.

Luckily Ekayon arrived with the chopper in automatic pilot while he was using the machine gun turret.

-"Eat dirt and die, motherfucker!" Ekayon yelled and he was shooting at Diara's huge bug.

-"Take that, you bitch!" Ekayon said but the bug spitted fire and damaged the chopper.

-"Oh shit! Shit! We're on fire, we're on fire!" Ekayon screamed while he was falling with the chopper.

-"No, Ekayon!" Boomer exclaimed.

-"That tears it! Let's take that bitch down!" Ky yelled so he and his friends started to shoot at the bug's mouth, many shots made the bug internal fire to expand in its body and making it explode second by second.

-"Gotcha, bitch!" Ky yelled.

-"And keep your dead ass, DEAD!" Maya shouted.

Then the device was already charged and it expanded its power to destroy every Locust in the planet, with the enemy destroyed the war was finally over until Diara was revealed to still be alive with a few scars in her arms and one on her face.

-"You have not won! I will rise and kill you all!" Diara said.

-"You think so?" Ky said.

-"Of course, because you all are weak and yet the three of you fight for those weak humans, at the end you will die like that boy, how did you called him? Ha! It does not matter." Diara said getting closer to Ky.

-"It does matter…" Ky whispered and he stabbed Diara with Jimmy's combat knife, Diara was coughing blood and feeling the cold steel inside her.

-"His name was Jimmy." Ky said with venom in his voice and he stabbed the knife deeper until it perforated Diara's heart completely.

Five seconds later Diara fell into the ground with all of her blood staining the ground.

-"Gee, you had all the fun." Ekayon said revealing that he survived the chopper's crash.

-"Ekayon!" Maya said in happiness.

-"You're alive! You crazy motherfucker! Group hug!" Boomer said as he gave a group hug to all of his friends.

-"Yeah, I'll show you some hug with my fist if you don't stop hugging me!" Ekayon exclaimed.

Now the war was finally over but Ky felt way sad because of Jimmy's dead, he would've never allow a kid's death, later he sat on a stone of the beach outside of the building looking at the sky but then he felt a delicate touch on his shoulder and he saw Maya behind him.

-"Are you okay, Ky?" Maya asked.

-"What do we have left now, Maya?" Ky said sounding that he doesn't look at the end of the war.

-"A tomorrow Ky, we finally got a tomorrow." Maya said as she grabbed Ky's hand.

-"If we got a tomorrow, I hope I can spend it with you." Ky said.

-"You mean…?" Maya asked blushing.

-"Yep, I love you Maya." Ky said smiling.

-"I love you too, Ky." Maya said and with that she kissed him.

Behind them Boomer and Ekayon were staring at them.

-"I told you they'll end up together, you owe me 100 bucks." Boomer said.

-"I'll write you a check." Ekayon said and then Boomer headed his attention to Ky and Maya who were still kissing each other.

-"Hey guys! Mind if I take you a picture and make Ekayon puke with it?!" Boomer said and Maya only flipped her middle finger, that made everybody to laugh and to enjoy their new tomorrow, which for Ky and Maya could be better since they'll live it together.

**THE END**


End file.
